


two hours

by orphan_account



Series: plotless fluff dumps [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, alpha!wenjun, omega!zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zhengting refuses to let wenjun go for his examination.





	two hours

the clock tells wenjun that the time is currently 8.43 in the morning, and it also tells him that if he wants to make it in time for his english language paper, he has to leave the house within 17 minutes and catch the 9.05AM bus, which will lead him to entering the examination venue at 9.20AM, a good 10 minutes before the invigilator starts giving out the papers and also the sufficient amount of time for him to calm himself down, and maybe scan through that textbook one more time.

but with his omega clinging to him, arms tightly wrapped around his waist and whines being gifted to him, how could wenjun possibly leave the house in, or within 17 minutes? it is not as if he wants to go for that dumbass english language paper either, he is dead worried about failing the subject because english is not his first language after all. despite jeffrey specially coming over to the other side of the town to teach him, xukun revising with him through video calls, there was still this nervousness that was inside of him. 

"baby, i'm going to be late for my paper if you don't let go of me," wenjun says softly, trying to get zhengting off him. "i'll be back within 2 hours, it's not that long."

"2 hours is too long." zhengting mumbles and then pouts, proceeding to stick closer to wenjun.

zhengting had been clinging to him since the second he woke up, insisting that they spend every second together until wenjun had to leave. but here they were, with wenjun having to leave and the omega still clinging to his alpha. wenjun had tried different ways to get zhengting to go back to sleep, but none of them seemed to work today. 

wenjun sighs and runs his hand through the omega's brown locks, earning a contented purr from his mate. he has no choice but to sit down on the bed and carry zhengting onto his lap, let the other wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his neck, scenting him again. 

"baby, if you go to sleep before i leave for my paper, i promise you, when you wake up, i'll be by your side and then we can go eat brunch together afterwards. if you want, we can also go shopping after eating or go to the beach. or we can just stay at home. i'll give you whatever you want." 

"really?" zhengting perks up at wenjun's words. he is anticipating waking up to wenjun by his side like just now instead of getting whatever he wants afterwards, wanting to return to being awake with wenjun stroking his hair, one arm thrown over his figure protectively, looking at him with nothing but adoration.

the alpha only nods and zhengting clambers out of his arms immediately, throwing himself into the middle of the bed, pulling the sheets up immediately. wenjun only laughs and sits beside zhengting, hand going from stroking his hair to drawing circles on the omega's shoulder, knowing it would help him fall asleep. 

zhengting falls asleep surprisingly fast and wenjun snaps a quick photo of his omega, lips curling up into a wide smile. he ducks down to scent zhengting one last time before he leaves, and presses a kiss to the latter's lips, then he exits the bedroom, closing the door quietly.

2 hours, it will not be long until they see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
